


Here Comes Negan

by MosImagination



Series: Protective Momma Daryl Dixon [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha Negan, Alpha Rick, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, M/M, Omega Daryl, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Protective Daryl, Protective mother Daryl, mentions of mpreg, mother daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: As requested, this is when the pack was corralled by the saviors. Daryl has to be a witness and experience many terrible things as the night fades into morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note I kinda changed how the actual storyline/scenes take place. I fit it to how the au of this world is. I hope you enjoy! This was requested by: Henny8hell   
> Thank you for the reads and request! Tomorrow I will be posting the next chapter of my other momma Daryl story, and another request!

Daryl shifted around uneasily as they drove in the rv. They were trying to get to the hilltop, Maggie in a terrible state. 

"I know this is hard Mags, but listen hun, omega to omega. We can make it out of this god damn maze." Daryl murmured to his friend. 

His eyes watching hers, he saw how she trembled and pressed into his warmth. 

Daryl looked up as he felt the jerking stop of the rv. Rick turned and met the eyes of Daryl. The alpha finally gave his head a shake and stood. "This...was the last route.." He whispered before walking to Daryl. 

Rick gave a look to the sickly omega before pressing lower to his own omega. He kissed Daryl's lips strongly. "It's gonna be okay...we have to go out there though..." 

~~

It was awful, each one of the members kneeling into the gravel. A large pack of mostly alphas and betas flocked behind them, with the large lead alpha Infront of them. 

Negan.

His smell made Daryl feel sick. He tried to ignore his disgusting scent of dried blood and old meat. He flicked his gaze towards Rick and Carl. He could see how his teen alpha boy trembled. His bandaged eye closer towards Daryl, meaning the younger couldn't see his mother. 

Daryl didn't have to smell his son to know he was in distress. 

~~

When Negan's barbed wire bat slammed into Abrahams head, causing a harsh crack to sound, Daryl had lost it. 

He felt the weak sob crack through his harsh outer layer. This evil alpha was taking away one of his pack members. 

As lead omega he felt the loss strongly. He knew Rick did as well. 

Daryl watched how Negan took hit after hit, slamming that disgusting bat deeper into the mush of the matter that had once been his friend Abraham. 

The sounds brought a sick feel into his mood. He tried to gulp back the vomit that pooled up into his esophagus. 

~~

Daryl snarled and jerked forwards as the disgusting alpha came close. 

He bore his teeth and flicked his tongue in warning. 

Daryl hasn't meant for another to get hurt...but he truly hasn't meant for his friends mate to get hurt. 

His heart raced as he watched Negan then smashed the blunt object into the skull of Glenn. 

His eyes popping freely from the socket, blood drizzling it's way down his face. He watched how Maggie cried and struggled to not touch her lover.

Both hands cradling the flat bump of a new coming pup that hid deep within her. 

Daryl wanted to beg him to finish it, the sound of Glenn trying to talk to Maggie was haunting. 

Then finally, two more swings and Glenn was dead and down. Negan made sure to turn Daryl's once friend, into another pile of mush. 

The stank of distress and dead was everywhere. Two alphas dead. Two alphas that Daryl adored in the group. He felt light headed. 

~~ 

Daryl half screamed as the silence of the dead night...morning...dragged on, and he saw Negan take a hold of his Rick. 

He shook all over, watching how Negan threw him into the rv and followed him in. Then the automobile was gone. 

Daryl clenched his fists, his teeth bared, and drool leaking from between his teeth. He was like a rabid pup. 

~~ 

He was thankful when he saw his mate being returned. 

But he was different. 

Rick was shaking and begging. Daryl had never seen his mate actual submit. He knew what he was doing was right...right for the pack. But it broke Daryl. 

There was no hope. 

Rick was struggling to submit, growling and baring teeth often as he was pushed down towards the ground. 

Then Negan stood. 

"Come here boy.." 

This was directed to Carl. Daryl's first born. The son he had almost lost twice. And now, he was being forever in front of this devil. 

Daryl made a soft keen. 

"Your momma is crying for you...he knows I'm gonna hurt you.." Negan grinned, it was a showing of teeth that brought Daryl's neck to the side. 

Carl was pushed onto the ground, and the axe was replaced into ricks hands. Carl's arm was extended, exposing the creme skin that was lined with freckles. A trait he had acquired from Daryl. 

"I was wrong..I'm not gonna be doing the hurting son. Your father is. Huh Rick?" 

Rick looked up, eyes streaming with tears, Georgia drawl growing harsh. 

"Please no...anything else..." 

Carl had his only eye shut. "Do it dad!" 

Negan grinned. "Come on Rick...one." 

Rick sputtered, hand shaking as he looked towards Daryl. 

"Two." 

Rick saw how Daryl's face contorted, tears dripping into the long hair that shapes his mates face. 

"One." 

"Just do it dad!!" 

His sons voice high pitched as he raised the axe, ready to swing. 

"Stop it there rick." Negan ordered. Rick lowered his hand and lifted his eyes. 

"See...now that's what I wanted to see...I own you alpha. And I owe your pack, and your shit. So listen when I say to do something!" 

Rick nods slowly, Negan stands. 

"Alright saviors! Lets take our leave!" Negan stood tall, laying the bat on his shoulder. He looked towards Daryl and grinned. 

"Pack up momma." 

The harsh hands gripped Daryl. The omega crying out, his eyes wide in terror. 

He could see how Rick and Carl jerked up but were caught by Negan. 

Then the omega mother was locked away, in the darkness, that was the back of the truck. 

Daryl cry out and released long keens and low growls. His breasts ached at the thought of Judith. His little girl who was waiting at Alexandria in her sweet crib. She was waiting for him. 

Waiting for his return. 

But he would mostly never see her again. 

~~ 

Daryl snarled as he was stripped by the men. When they saw his heavy breasts they called Negan over. 

"Big momma here has big ole jugs don't he?" He teased. "Still breast feeding your boy?" 

Daryl didn't respond, he knew better. 

"Perhaps he's pregnant. Make sure he ain't hiding a pup in that womb. If be is. Have it removed. If he's not pregnant they must have a sweet pup hidden in the colony." 

Negan walked to Daryl, he scented him. "Ripe...like a Georgia peach." 

Daryl snarled and bared his teeth, loving how Negan flinched.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, I apologize for them! And the OOC of Daryl is on purpose to fulfill the au of this world!


End file.
